Administration Core A Mrs. Ann Scudmore, Program Administrator, will work with Dr. Timothy Cope, Core A Director, and Dr. Robert Fyffe, Core A Associate Director, to establish and manage Program Project business. This office will oversee the day-to-day operations of the Program, including: (1) disseminating all information; (2) organizing and managing group meetings and events; (3) ordering, receiving and distributing supplies; (4) facilitating access to secretarial and computer networking services; (5) assisting personnel actions; (6) maintaining all project accounts and preparing monthly budget reports with the assistance of a part-time accounting clerk; (7) managing the 2 subcontracts with Emory University; (8) preparing necessary reports for the Program. Mrs. Scudmore has been instrumental in preparing the current application. This core will also make all arrangements for the creation and utilization of an External Advisory Committee (EAC) that will meet at Wright State University annually starting at the end of year 1. The three-member EAC will be selected from qualified peers and engaged to provide critical analysis and guidance to each of the 5 projects and to the Tissue Processing and Imaging Core B. Each PI will submit a written report on progress to the EAC weeks before the meeting, which will last almost two days and will be attended by all Program Project personnel. Pis will present progress, problems, and plans at these meetings, and based on the Pis written and oral reports, the EAC will submit a written critique for each project and core. This critique will be provided in the non-competing renewal reports filed annually with the NIH. Dr. Howard Part, Dean of Wright State University School of Medicine, has graciously committed to funding the EAC and its meetings (see letter that follows Introduction to the Research Plan). For further description of Administrative Structure, see text following Introduction to the Research Plan.